Wireless networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. A popular wireless network implementation uses base stations that communicate with wireless user devices that are located within cells formed by the base stations.
The wireless user devices are commonly referred to as wireless subscriber stations. A wireless subscriber station commonly employs a single antenna. Configuring the subscriber station to have multiple antennas can be beneficial because intelligent multiple antenna transmission schemes (such as spatial multiplexing) can be utilized. However, transmission from multiple antennas may require adjustment of a phase between the transmission signals, which in some cases can be difficult to implement.
It is desirable to have a method of optimizing uplink transmission of subscriber station transceivers using multiple antennas.